La espera
by gamora3115
Summary: La hokage Tsunade ha quedado en estado de coma por proteger a su pueblo, pero al igual que Kakashi, ella se reencontré con un viejo amigo el cual tiene algo que confesar.


Responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Mahashi Kishimoto porque de lo contrario Jiraiya jamás hubiera muerto y estaría con Tsunade pero como no es así tengo que conformarme en escribir fanfics.

Esperar.

Los últimos recuerdos de Tsunade fueron: dar todo su chakra a los ninjas de la aldea, ver como su aldea era destruida, ver la llegada de Naruto, haber confrontado a Pain, ser transportada por Gamakichi a un lugar seguro y estar en los brazos de Sakura antes de cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir ya no estaba cansada, tenía chakra suficiente y su jutsu de flujo constante para verse joven estaba funcionando pero... estaba cayendo, hacia una profunda oscuridad y observando hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que no habia nada que pudiera sujetar para salvarse.

De repente se detuvo su caída, estaba suspendida en el aire, alzo su vista para encontrarse con algunas personas que la sujetaban del brazo, estas personas emitían un fuerte pero a pesar de eso pudo reconocerlas fácilmente, eran: su abuelo Hashirama, su maestro Hiruzen, sus compañeros de equipo Jiraiya y Orochimaru, su hermano Nawaki y su amado Dan.

Todos ellos la halaron fuertemente del brazo hasta que ella estuvo a su mismo nivel, entonces empezaron a brillar tan intensamente que ella no logro ver nada más que un resplandor blanco por varios minutos, hasta que la luz se apagó y pudo ver nuevamente que estaba completamente sola, las personas que más amaba ya no estaban.

Se encontraba en la entrada de un bar, unos que jamás habia visitado más tenía algo extrañamente familiar así que entro, habían varias mesas, y en una de ellas se encontraba una botella de sake llena con dos copas pero no habia ni rastro de personas por lo que se sentó en esa mesa para después servirse sake.

"Ni estando en el otro mundo dejas de tomar, no me sorprende hime" dijo una voz burlona que ella reconocería en cualquier situación sin importar cual bizarra fuera.

Ella alzo la vista para encontrar una figura alta, corpulenta, con una larga cabellera blanca y unas líneas blancas que pintaban su rostro.

"Baka!" Grito ella antes de levantarse del asiento bruscamente y golpear fuertemente la cabeza de Jiraiya "¿porque moriste? ¡rompiste tu promesa!" Dijo ella acusatoriamente.

"¡Tranquila hime!" Dijo el moviendo las manos de forma conciliadora para apaciguar la furia de su compañera "yo no planeaba morir pero tuve que hacerlo para averiguar el secreto de Pain"

"¡Si me hubieras escuchado! O ¡hubieras enviado a un sapo para ir a ayudarte!"

"Tu más que nadie sabes que nunca escucho o pido ayuda, creo que en eso somos iguales aún recuerdo cuando me drogaste para confrontar a Orochimaru" le respondió Jiraiya con sarcasmo.

"Naruto me culpo por tu muerte, dijo que si tu fueras el hokage nunca me habrías dejado marchar" Tsunade habia adquirido una mirada triste, el hombre comprendió que se sentía culpable.

"Hime tu sabes que solo lo dijo porque estaba dolido, admito que también habría tratado de detenerte pero... eres muy terca y también te hubieras marchado" se sinceró.

"Lo sé, pero no te perdono por haberme dejado, sabes que he perdido a tantas personas que amaba y después la persona que siempre habia estado conmigo ¡va y se muere!"

"Ahh cierto tenía que preguntarte algo importante... ¿lloraste por mi muerte?" Dijo abandonando toda la seriedad del momento para terminar con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Baka!" Ella aprovecho para golpearlo en la cabeza "llore por tu muerte después de todo eras mi mejor amigo" dijo esto último en un susurro.

"¿Que dijiste?" El habia escuchado perfectamente pero quería oírlo nuevamente.

"¡Ya oíste, no pienso repetirlo!" Dijo la Senju con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Además Hime, esas personas aún viven en tu corazón..."

"¡No me repitas esas tonterías! no sabes cuantas veces las he escuchado" lo interrumpió ella mordazmente mientras contenía su furia.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, en el que ella fue capaz de reflexionar sobre su entorno por lo que cayó en cuenta de algo.

"Baka... ¿estoy muerta?" Pregunto temiendo saber la respuesta a lo que Jiraiya suspiro antes de contestar.

"Aun no Hime, pero honestamente estuviste demasiado muy cerca" el fijo su oscura mirada en los ojos ámbar de ella "No deberías haber exagerado así"

"¡Tenía que salvar a mi pueblo!" Se defendió la rubia.

"Lo sé y estoy orgulloso de ti" al ver que ella alzo una ceja continuo "cuando Naruto y yo te encontramos por un momento alcance a creer que habías perdido toda tu voluntad de fuego"

"Lo intente por mucho tiempo pero no lo logre, después de todo era lo que mi abuelo más valoraba, la verdad no sé cómo pudo lograrlo orochimaru" Jiraiya hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre y Tsunade supo que habia tocado una fibra sensible así que no lo presiono pero fue el quien rompió el silencio.

"Esa es una de la cosas de las que me arrepiento" dijo el sabio de los sapos con una mirada nostálgica en el rostro "no haber podido salvar a Orochimaru"

"¿hay más?" Pregunto la mujer interesada.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Hay más cosas de las cuales te arrepientes?" Aclaro al ver la cara de confusión del peli-blanco.

"Si, en el momento en que estaba muriendo hice una lista" dijo con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a enumerar "no haber estado al lado de Sarutobi-sensei, no haber podido salvar a ninguno de mis discípulos excepto Naruto aunque no estoy seguro ya que lo deje solo con la amenaza de Akapsuki, pero él puede derrotarlos ya lo comprendí es el pupilo que pase toda mi vida buscando"

"Desperdiciaste toda tu vida buscando a ese alumno que vino por si solo, que idiotez" espeto ella.

"Yo no lo llamaría desperdicio Hime, no has oído que lo que importa es el viaje y no el destino" dijo con voz burlona.

"Eres increíble" murmuro ella mientras rodaba los ojos.

"¡Ya lo sé! Y así me amas ¿no?" Grito con confianza.

"Te extraño baka, es todo lo que diré" dijo ella apartando los ojos ante la atónita mirada de Jiraiya el cual no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta, imaginaba que recibiría un golpe o un insulto.

"Tsunade-chan, hay una cosa más de la que me arrepiento mucho es..." ella no alzo su rostro sin embargo escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras "no haber hablado contigo"

"Hablamos antes de que partieras" ella estaba muy confundida.

"Pero no fui capaz de decirte lo que quería" dijo el Sanin triste.

"¿Qué?"

"Hime..." con una mano el pervertido agarro la mano de su compañera y con la otra la tomo del mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos "Yo te amo Tsunade" dijo Jiraiya ante de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Tsunade no podía responder, estaba en shock no se esperaba eso de su mejor amigo, es cierto que el demostraba estar interesado en ella pero siempre habia pensado que solo trataba de ponerla en su cama. De cualquier manera ella lo quería demasiado, era el que más la conocía, el único que podía tratarla cuando tenía mal humor, sabía subirle el ánimo aunque fuera molesto y el que siempre estuvo ahí para ella hasta los últimas días.

Jiraiya se decepciono mucho al ver que ella no respondía así que se apartó para encontrarse con una mirada furiosa por parte de la rubia.

"¡Baka! ¿Porque no me lo dijiste nunca?" La mujer lo golpeó fuertemente en las costillas.

Él se cubrió el estómago con los brazos para evitar el daño por más golpes, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa para defenderse, ella lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y estrello sus labios con los de él. El peli-blanco estaba confundido pero reacciono rápidamente para profundizar el beso, sus manos se acomodaron en la cintura de la mujer y la acerco aún más hacia el mientras ella rodeaba el cuello del hombre con sus brazos.

Después de un rato era necesario el oxígeno, así que Jiraiya separo su rostro unas pulgadas con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en él.

"¿porque esa sonrisa?"

"Al fin te tengo hime"

"Ahora no puedes disfrutarlo" dijo la Senju tristemente pero el solo aumentó su sonrisa.

"Oh pero cuando vengas hime, créeme que lo disfrutaremos al máximo" dijo el maliciosamente.

En ese momento Tsunade comenzó a brillar intensamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto ella asustada.

"Te dije que aún no es tu hora hime" dijo el tranquilamente todavía con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y besar la frente de la mujer justo donde tenía el diamante purpura.

Ella casi no alcanzaba a ver nada, solo visualizaba el rostro de Jiraiya que le decía algo "Te voy a esperar Hime" fue lo último que escucho antes de que el resplandor la cejara nuevamente. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontraba acostada en una habitación oscura con Shizune a un lado de ella.

"Tsunade-sama" murmuraba Shizune tratando sin éxito de controlar las lagrimas

Ya estaba de vuelta, se sentía extrañamente animada a pesar de todo, que Shizune estuviera aquí significaba que Naruto logro vencer a Pain, aún tenía mucho por vivir antes de reencontrarse con Jiraiya.

En la esperaría hasta que fuera el momento de partir de este mundo, así que no dejaría de vivir sin vida, después de todo debía seguir protegiendo a su pueblo.

FIN

Notas: Esta idea salió viendo la invasión de Pain a Konoha en la que Kakashi al morir se encuentra con su padre así que imagine que algo parecido pasaría con Tsunade cuando esta se encontraba en estado de coma. ¿Les gusto? ¿Es horrible? Díganme que piensa por favor.


End file.
